This invention relates to a sun protective device attachable to a headgear for the purpose of protecting the user from ultraviolet radiation. More particularly, the invention relates to a flexible shield to be worn by a user during outdoor activities.
In recent years, considerable information has been collected on the dangers of ultraviolet rays' exposure. The most evident demonstration of sun-caused damage is a wrinkled skin, which many people find objectionable. Wrinkles occur because the elastic fibers that keep skin taut gradually loosen over time. The ultraviolet rays of the sun attack person's immune system and increase production of the enzymes that break down collagen supporting the skin. More dangerous, though, is skin cancer, such as melanoma, that affects thousands of people each year. This type of skin cancer is most dangerous and often leads to fatal results.
Consequently, dermatologists strongly advise to limit sun exposure and to protect skin by using sunscreens, and wearing hats and sunglasses. While manufacturers of facial products introduce new creams on the market for improving sun-damaged skin, the best line of defense remains prevention.
To this end, various devices have been invented for covering sun-exposed areas of the body during outdoor activities. Some of these devices suggest using a fabric shield, such as a bandana, which is placed under a baseball-type cap. Others use fabric pieces to cover the neck and ear areas of the body. Still others provide for the use of a transparent shield attachable by zipper or other suitable means to a hat. While these devices function satisfactory under many circumstances, there is still a need for a simple, inexpensive sun shield that can be easily positioned and removed from a piece of headgear.